


How Does One Lose a Corpse?!

by Dach



Series: The Chronicles of Johnlock (Alluded to or Otherwise Depicted) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: "Have you seen a corpse around?", A Bit Not Good, Alluded Johnlock, Crack, Gen, How does one lose a corpse?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, John Is So Done, John can be Sassy, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Morbid science expiriments, Sherlock doors the impossible, Sherlock the scientist, crackish, sassy!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dach/pseuds/Dach
Summary: John stared at Sherlock, lowering his newspaper in shock. “Excuse me?” “I lost a corpse.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ah, early morning productivity. Early morning. Like 5AM early morning. I should not be awake. Ah, well. My life was screwed anyways.

“...John?”

John Watson looked up towards the door, briefly abandoning his newspaper. 

“Sherlock?”

The consulting detective pouted in thought before saying, ever so meekly: “You haven’t seen a corpse walking about, have you?”

John blinked in confusion, sure he had somehow misheard.

“No, why on earth would I have?!”

Sherlock grimaced anxiously. “I may or may not have lost the corpse I was experimenting on in the kitchen.”

John stared at Sherlock, lowering his newspaper in shock. “Excuse me?”

“I lost a corpse.”

“No, no,” John waved his hand dazedly. “I heard you. It’s just… how does one lose a corpse?!”

Sherlock sighed in exasperation. “I don’t know! It was there, and then it wasn’t!”

“Well, it didn’t just walk off!”

“Maybe it did. The science isn’t entirely implausible, you know. It could have leached electricity from my equiptment, giving it enough energy to move- or rather, mindlessly seizure- away.”

John allowed his head to fall into his hands, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. “I’d rise from the dead to get away from you too, at the moment. How the HELL did you lose a corpse!?”


End file.
